


Bloody Heart

by eternalAnomaly, little_rogue_wxlf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crime, Multi, Murder, OCs - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicide mention, Trauma, its gonna get gay eventually, lowkey angst, murders disguised as suicides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalAnomaly/pseuds/eternalAnomaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_rogue_wxlf/pseuds/little_rogue_wxlf
Summary: Two friends went to England under different circumstances. Afterwards, they both find themselves surrounded by crime and death. They work in similar jobs. But, unfortunately, one is the victim of attempted murder, leaving him closed off, broken, and more than eager to help others avoid what would have been his fate. Its a good thing that he has friends to help him. Although, catching bad guys isn't his only problem. Romance is worse. Especially when you're pining for a famous detective.(Also posted on Wattpad. Cowritten with my friend, Sydney)





	

_ - _ **_Alyx’s POV_ ** **_-_ **

 

Transferred. Again. He’d just come back from medical leave and he was already being transferred. The ‘new’ place wasn’t necessarily new, though. He had worked there before. It was familiar territory. Or it had been. Two years ago.

 

He sighed and combed through his shaggy, and mildly unkempt, blonde hair. The things from his office were already packed away into two boxes by the door. Most of his things in his flat were boxed up as well. There was no goodbye party. He didn’t have any friends there. He left without a word. His departure went unseen. The boxes were stacked in his car without the aid of another and were soon to be joined by the boxes in his flat. There wasn’t anywhere for him to go. London was too far away for him to stay and commute. And with such short notice, he hadn’t had any time to find a place to stay. His car would have to suffice for the time being.

  
  
  


**_\- Greer’s POV-_ **

 

Another morning. Another horrible day. She had just stepped out of a local bakery with a thermal drink container filled to the brim with hot chocolate. She’s worked here for over a year and a half now and still hated going into work. He was there and he made her life a living hell. A year and half and he still got on her nerves.

 

Today she was dressed in black skinny slacks, a dark blue blouse, a grey pea coat and tall black boots. Her wavy strawberry blonde hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She adjusted her thermal in her hands to open the door to Scotland Yard. Smiling to the officer at the front counter and flashing her badge, she continues on through the hall to the back. Going to her lab.

 

“Anderson! So help me! If you as so much speak a word to me!” She yells down the hall, earning a few chuckles from passing officers.

  
  
  


**_-Alyx’s POV-_ **

 

He parked his car outside of the station. With a hand, he ruffled his hair until it looked vaguely presentable. It was time. Exiting the car, he straightened his clothes. Loose black slacks, blue button down, grey suit vest, navy peacoat, and black boots. He walked into the building and waited at the front desk. The secretary looked him over and scoffed at him.

 

“May I help you with something?” the secretary asked rudely.

 

“Yes. I need to speak with Lestrade,” he responded smoothly.

 

The secretary rolled his eyes, but left to inform Lestrade regardless. When he returned, a grey-haired man followed suit. He smiled at Alyx and reached out to shake his hand. Alyx gladly reciprocated the gesture. 

 

“Alyx! It’s great to see you again,” Lestrade said.

 

“Same to you as well, Greg. It’s great to be working here again,” he replied. 

 

Lestrade led Alyx past the front desk and into the main part of the building. As Alyx re familiarized himself with the layout of the area, he took notice of the tell-tale signs of a case. Officers kept their gaze away from him. Kept their papers out of his sight. Walked briskly away. Kept their voices to a low whisper, save for a few bland conversations. Lestrade walked him to a door, which Alyx assumed was to be his new office. Greg handed Alyx a new identification badge and gave him a pat on the shoulder before leaving to resume his duties.

 

The office was like a blank slate. A birch wood desk sat in the far left corner. A black mesh office chair. A birch bookshelf to match the desk. Each shelf of the bookshelf was filled with a variety of books. A computer and keyboard sat on the surface of the desk. All-in-all, the room was very bland. Not that Alyx would add much to it anyway. He never added anything to his old office. But he would add something this time though. Some personalization.

 

The boxes in his car had been properly marked before being stacked on top of another. This made finding the things from his old office a simple task. The two cardboard containers were hoisted out of the car and into Alyx’s arms. They weren’t very heavy nor very large and as such, Alyx wasn’t too concerned about accidentally bumping into someone else or dropping the boxes. He carried them into him new office and shut the door behind him. He then proceeded to unpack the contents. A few crime novels, which were written by Agatha Christie. His class photo from high school. A recent picture of his siblings and their kids. A picture of his mother and adoptive father. A black cup of pens and pencils. A black mouse pad. An iron paperweight in the shape of a sleeping cat. A pad of blue sticky notes. A black stapler. A black tape dispenser. A black desk lamp. A black desktop filer. And lastly, a stack of blank steno pads. He placed them into their predesignated places before going to sit in his new office chair. 

 

With no assignments, there wasn’t really much to do. Alyx passed some time by simply spinning around in his chair. It amused him for approximately forty-five minutes. When he grew bored of the motion, he pulled out a pencil and one of his steno pads and began to doodle on the blank pages. Drawing was one of the few things that he could become completely absorbed in. He started with a small rose in one of the corners. Then another. And another. Then a person. And a wolf. And more roses. And vines. And thorns. Hours had passed. The only thing that brought him out of his trance was the growling of his stomach. He’d forgotten to feed himself. Again. He stood up from the chair and stretched. His back popped multiple times and each pop was fairly loud. He cracked each of his fingers and his neck as well. Once he was satisfied, he left the office and went to buy some cheap junk food from the store on the corner. 

 

**_-Greer’s POV-_ **

 

Butchered. That was the best word to describe the victim. All the leads and the evidence point to suicide. She rolls her eyes as she walks briskly through the Scotland Yard building. Anderson believes that it is suicide. Of course he would, he's a selfish idiotic donkey. No offense to all the donkeys out there. She chuckles at the thought, earning a few odd glances from passing officers. 

 

It had been a hard morning and afternoon. Almost as soon as she walked in that morning she was being pulled away to go on a case by Lestrade, accompanied by Sally and Anderson. The idiot. He's been here longer than she but he still knew nothing. They had spent hours at the scene, listening to Anderson drone on about what exactly he thought, and if Lestrade hadn't of been there Greer would have told Anderson what she thought about his monotonous droning. As they step out of the car, Anderson and Sally walk right on into the building. Leaving Greer behind to collect her bags. She sighs, but closes the car door and turns. Heading into the Scotland Yard building. Once inside she flashes her badge and a smile to the man at the front desk and continues on into the main part of the building.

 

“Anderson I swear if you as so much touch my lab equip-” she cuts herself off upon entering the main area to see Lestrade, Anderson and a new guy standing towards the middle of the room. Desks and other officers on either side. He looks strangely familiar, and that's when she sees his face. Her usual smile becomes a smirk.

 

“Jamie.” With that one word Greer continues on up to her lab on the 2nd floor.  

  
  


**_-Alyx’s  POV-_ **

 

Three empty cans of Monster sat in the waste basket when Lestrade strode into the office. The forensic scientists had returned and Lestrade wanted to introduce Alyx to them. Alyx was also going to refamiliarize himself with the rest of the station. In the midst of cubicles, a woman and a man stood next to each other waiting with mild impatience. 

 

“Alyx, this is Sergeant Sally Donovan and Anderson. Sally, Anderson, this is Detective Investigator Alyxander Sanford,” Lestrade introduced. “He’s going to be working with us.”

 

“Lestrade, I already know Anderson. I did work here before. Although, I haven’t yet had the pleasure of meeting Sally,” Alyx said, extending a hand to the aforementioned lady, who reciprocated the gesture.

 

“Anderson I swear if you as so much touch my lab equip-” a vaguely familiar voice started to say.

 

Alyx turned around to face the owner of the voice. A woman with strawberry blonde hair looked at him. She looked really familiar, but he couldn’t tell where he knew her from. The mysterious lady, who had previously been smiling at him, smirked mischievously. That’s when he finally recognized her.

 

“Jamie,” she said in greeting before going on her way.

 

Alyx sighed. Greer. Her name is Greer. One of the few people who knew him as a friend. And one of the few people who knew his middle name. His middle name that he told only a rare few. Jamie. 

 

“Did she just say ‘Jamie’? Why would she say that?” Anderson asked.

 

“Shut up, Anderson,” Alyx answered as he turned to return to his office. 

  
His first day back at Scotland Yard and Anderson was already being annoying. Stupid questions. Teachers back in grade school always told him that there was no such thing, but Alyx knew their was. Of course, he knew what the teachers had meant that asking questions helps to gain knowledge. But sometimes, questions are simply stupid. It wasn’t hard to figure out that why Greer had said ‘Jamie.’ Likewise, it wasn’t difficult to use that knowledge to make the connection that Greer and Alyx knew each other. Anderson should really learn how to think before he speaks. Otherwise, he was going to be punched in the face before the week’s over.


End file.
